


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Siduki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akashi and furi being cutie patooties, but imma tag it anyways, furi's mom and brother are gr8, izuki's totally doing it with furi's brother psssssst, not really Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/pseuds/Siduki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi usually spends the holiday season alone. Furihata's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/gifts).



> bryn ur such a cutie, we share great hcs and au's, your abo fic is literal perfection, you love izuki shun just as much as i do, i swear to god sometimes i think we're soulmates! xD i just had to make this chapter as fluffy as possible, especially since the last few chapters of the abo fic made me feeeeeeel so many emotions, i hope u like this!

"What if they don't like me?"  
  
Furihata paused and gave Akashi a funny look. His boyfriends cheeks were flushed red from the cold and his fingers were twitching in Furihata's hold. He looked genuinely concerned that Furihata's family wouldn't like him.  
  
Furihata smiled kindly at his lover and gently ran his thumb over Akashi's quivering knuckles. That seemed to calm him down a bit and he ducked his head and let out a little breathless chuckle.  
  
"I know, I know it's a strange question...but I can't help but be a little scared they won't like me. Didn't you say your older was protective of you? Are you sure he'll be alright with our relationship?"  
  
Furihata resisted the urge to laugh at the paranoid red head and instead squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"It'll be fine." Furihata murmured and pressed his free hand to Akashi's cheek, cupping it before kissing his nose. Akashi gratefully leaned into his touch and the two moved against the door of Furihata's cozy little house and grinned as they shared each other's warmth for a precious moment.  
  
"They'll love you. Almost..." Furihata trailed off and looked away, biting his lip hesitantly as Akashi grinned.  
  
" _Almost_?" Akashi teased and Furihata shook his head, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Almost as much as..." Furihata trailed off and shook his head.  
  
"N-never mind." He whispered and stroked his boyfriends face and leaned in slowly, shivering a little as Akashi's cold fingers brushed against the nape of his neck.  
  
Their noses bumped together as Furihata moved to stand on his tip toes and brushed his lips against Akashi's chapped ones ever so softly. Akashi stood still for a moment before pressing Furihata against the wall and deepening the kiss. Furihata had just cradled his hands in Akashi's hair when the door banged open, effectively startling the two love birds and they separated quickly as the figure in the doorway snickered at them.  
  
"Oh...h-hey Dashi..." Furihata greeted his older brother meekly.  
  
Akashi looked caught between apologizing and returning back to kissing Furihata senseless.  
  
He chose neither and instead decided to size Furihata's brother up. Akashi had heard countless stories from his boyfriend about how much he adored and looked up to his brother.  
  
Tadashi Furihata was tall. Akashi wasn't fazed by how the guy seemed to tower over him however. He had enough experience around tall guys from basketball to not be intimidated by the boys height.  
  
There were many similarities between the two brothers, enough to make Akashi smile as his eyes roamed over the males face.  
  
Tanned skin, an incredibly sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, small pupils, messy light brown hair. Yup this was his boyfriends brother alright.  
  
The differences ended there however. Tadashi's presence was almost overwhelming. His thick expressive eyebrows were turned down as they glared at the way Furihata's hands were gripping Akashi's. Broad shoulders tucked into a festive Christmas sweater and Akashi tried not to focus on the way his fists were curling or the way the studs in his ear seemed to shine threateningly.  
  
"So...this is him?" The question was directed towards Furihata but Akashi answered instead. He slipped his hand out of Furihata's tight hold and held it out for Tadashi to shake it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Akashi. I trust Kouki has told you about me?" He made sure to keep eye contact with Tadashi.  The guy stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before bypassing it completely and crushing Akashi in a tight hug. The scent of cologne flooded Akashi's nose as Tadashi laughed hard.  
  
"What the hell's up with all these formal greetings? Any friend of Kouki's is a friend of mine!"  
  
"Dashi I think you're hurting him..." Furihata tried to separate his brother and his boyfriend as Akashi grunted a muffled "I'm fine"  
  
Tadashi eventfully lets go of Akashi and Furihata placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder and squeezed it tightly to reassure Akashi he was doing well so far before allowing his brother to sweep him up in a tight hug.  
  
Tadashi ruffled his brothers hair affectionately and grinned down at him.  
  
"Come inside you guys, it's cold as shit! And close the door behind ya!"  
  
As soon as Akashi stepped through the doorway he's assaulted by warm air and the spicy smell of something delicious cooking nearby. He's so distracted by the sudden change in the atmosphere he didn't even notice that both Furihata and Tadashi were looking at him funny.  
  
"You okay dude?" Tadashi asked at the same time Furihata asked "Sei what's wrong?"  
  
They both look concerned and Akashi shook his head, a little embarrassed of being so caught off guard by something so simple. He smiles apologetically and slips out of his thick soled boots and allowed Furihata to slip his hand into his.  
  
They walk down the narrow hallway together, Tadashi cheerfully babbling about God knows what, Furihata's hand shaking in his hold and the smell of the food practically making him salivate.  
  
The floor was uneven below his socks and the walls were cluttered with pictures of both Furihata and Tadashi from their childhoods and some photos from their present as well. There's a photo of Tadashi's graduation and Furihata shyly smiling, holding his Winter Cup medal proudly. He ran his fingers over the photo and smiled at the picture of his boyfriend. Furihata noticed his pause and blushed as he saw how intensely Akashi was staring at his photo.  
  
"You look amazing." He murmured under his breath and tore his gaze from the photo and his eyes shined as he smiled softly at Furihata.  
  
"T-thank you Sei," Furihata whispered, not really sure how to respond. Even after months of dating he still didn't know how to react when Akashi complimented him. He felt all warm and fuzzy in his chest and he couldn't help the massive, dorky smile that spread across his face. They were both so into staring at each other at just smiling they didn't even notice Tadashi snapping his fingers above them.  
  
"Damn you guys are so mushy, it's so gross." Tadashi pretended to gag and Furihata barely restrained an eye roll and laughed quietly.  
  
"Dashi you're just as bad when you're with-"  
  
The sound of footsteps thumping distracted Furihata from finishing his sentence and Tadashi grinned as he saw who was running down the stairs.  
  
"Furi! Hey!" The figure threw himself at Furihata and hugged him tightly, releasing him with a quick kiss to the cheek.  
  
Furihata laughed and clumsily patted the boy on the back.  
  
Akashi locked eyes with the boy and nodded in greeting.  
  
"Akashi-san."  
  
Akashi tilted his head at the boy, wondering why he was here.  
  
"Izuki-kun."  
  
The black haired boy looked comfortable in an oversized sweater that was slightly damp from the front. His hair was slicked back from his forehead and their was water dripping from his eyelashes. Tadashi seemed to notice that as well and he wiped the water off of Izuki's face and looked down at him with an affectionate look.  
  
"Hey what were you doing up there? And why're you wet?"  
  
Izuki lightly punched Tadashi's shoulder.  
  
"Idiot, don't you remember? You made a huge mess and I had to clean myself up." Izuki winked as Tadashi cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. Akashi couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the two and Furihata just looked plain embarrassed as he watched his friend and his brother banter back and forth.  
  
"We're leaving now." Tadashi grumbled and dragged Izuki back up the stairs by his sleeve. The black haired boy turned around and waved at them before the two disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Furihata kept his gaze locked in front of him and giggled nervously.  
  
"I-i'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit of a dork sometimes. And Izuki senpai's here too, sorry if I f-forgot to tell you!"  
  
Akashi smiled.  
  
"It's alright." His tone was reassuring. "I don't mind. The more the merrier."  
  
Furihata smiled shyly at him and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.  
  
"Besides I've always wanted a sibling. Being an only child...it's not fun. I grew up lonely. Extremely lonely. A sibling would've been amazing. They'd be like a built in best friend."  
  
Furihata's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"I've never really...thought of him like that." Furihata murmured and Akashi nodded.  
  
"Everyone seems to take siblings for granted." Akashi sighed heavily and turned to smile tiredly at him.  
  
"Is your mother home?" Akashi asked and nodded towards the door where the spicy smell was coming from. "Something smells amazing."  
  
Furihata grabbed his hand and gently led him to the kitchen. Akashi felt like he was in a daze as he stepped through the doors and stood in the tiny cramped kitchen.  
  
The kitchen itself took up three quarters of the room while the chipped dining table with five chairs pushed into it took up the rest of the room. The tiles felt cold under his socks but the room was so very warm in comparison. Unlike his sleek modern kitchen back at home it actually looked like people used this one. There were drawings plastered on the fridge, tests, assignments, magnets and pictures. The table cloth on the table was frayed but clean. The counter was covered in herbs and veggies and there was something in the oven that smelled absolutely divine.  
  
The older woman bent over the counter was busy chopping up a red pepper but once she noticed the two boys standing in the doorway she dropped everything in her hands and rushed over to the two.  
  
She grabbed Furihata and pulled him in for a quick hug while rapidly talking in Spanish. She pinched his cheeks and he laughed, rubbing them and kissing her forehead before replying to her in a hushed voice before gesturing to Akashi with a large smile on his face. The woman's face brighter at he sight of him and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.  
  
"You must be Seijuurou, Kouki has told me so much about you." She said in a heavily accented voice.  
  
Akashi rested his chin on her shoulder and slowly hugged her back watching Furihata smile at them from over her shoulder.  
  
He resisted the urge to bury his face in the woman's neck and stay in her warm embrace for all of eternity and instead allowed her to grip his shoulders and pull him away so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Akashi said and shook the woman's warm hand making Furihata's mother smile tenderly at the boy.  
  
"Such a sweet boy." She murmured and over her shoulder she said; "He's such a gentleman, Kouki, this one's a keeper!"  
  
Furihata blushed profusely while Akashi turned his head and cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile.  
" _Mamà_..." Furihata bit his lip, trying his hardest not to groan. " _Mamà_ you're gonna scare him off..."  
  
"Nonsense," Furihata's mother said, patting and squishing Akashi's cheeks. "You're so thin, sit here let me get you a snack."  
  
"No thank y-" Akashi tried to protest but Furihata's mother shushed him and opened a nearby pot and spooned a heaping pile of stir fry onto a chipped plate. She handed Akashi the hot plate with a spoon. Furihata covered his face with his hands, ears tinted red as his boyfriend accepted the plate with a little laugh.  
  
"Thank you..." Akashi trailed off and tilted his head, unsure of what to call his boyfriends mother.  
  
"Call me Anita," She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "You're staying for dinner I hope?"  
  
Akashi nodded and she smiled even brighter. She gave him an affectionate hair ruffle before kissing Furihata's cheek.  
  
"If you two need anything I'll be in here. Now go, shoo! Go have fun!"  
She flicked the radio on and swayed from side to side as she scraped some onions into a pan. Akashi wanted to sit there in the cozy little kitchen and listen to the charming songs and eat stir fry forever but Furihata looked more than ready to bolt so he reluctantly picked up his plate and followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen.  
  
Furihata made sure to snatch some milk before heading up to his room.  
He had made sure to clean his room before he went to the train station but Furihata was still nervous about showing his boyfriend his room. Of course Akashi had seen bits and pieces of his room from video chats between the two but Furihata was incredibly self conscious about his small room. Akashi's room was massive especially compared to his own and he knew that Akashi would never judge him over something as ridiculous as his room but it still made Furihata's stomach churn as he pushed open the door to his room.  
  
Furihata was sure his face was bright red at this point, his back felt drenched in sweat, probably because the heat was on at full blast and he was still wearing his damn Christmas sweater. As soon as he stepped inside his room he opened his windows and peeled off his sweater and stuffed it into the top drawer of his dresser before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Akashi again.  
  
He burst out laughing as he took in his boyfriends bulging cheeks, stuffed with stir fry and his bulging eyes and surprised expression. Akashi swallowed the food with difficulty and started fanning his burning tongue causing Furihata to laugh harder.  
  
_"O-oh my God, Sei!"_ Furihata doubled over gasping as Akashi tried rubbing his tongue on his sleeve. He felt pity for his boyfriend and his burning mouth so he pulled the milk box out of his pocket and tossed it towards Akashi who stabbed through the box with the straw and gulped it down eagerly.  
  
After a silent moment only interrupted by Akashi's frantic milk sucking and Furihata's stifled giggles, they both sat there just breathing hard and smiling at each other.  
  
"So..." Furihata began at the same time Akashi asked, "why didn't you warn me?"  
  
Furihata immediately panicked. "Warn you? W-what do you mean? About my brother? My mom? I know we're not your average Japanese family but that's because m-my mom's side of the family is Hispanic and we tend to follow m-more of that over Japanese ever since my dad left but I can assure you that we're still a perfectly good family! More than good I-"  
  
Akashi leaned over and pressed a kiss to Furihata's neck, shutting him up immediately.  
  
"You're rambling sweetheart." Akashi murmured and laced their fingers together. "I meant that you should've warned me about how spicy the food is."  
  
"Oh..." Furihata felt incredibly embarrassed and he buried his face in Akashi's hair. Akashi's laugh was muffled and Furihata felt the vibrations against his chest causing him to giggle too.  
  
"Well I guess I should've warned you, everything she cooks is usually super hot and epically spicy. You tend to get used to it after a while."  
  
Akashi moved his head so he was looking Furihata in the eye.  
  
"Epically? You've been spending too much time with Kagami..."  
  
Furihata snorted and wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, brushing his lips hesitantly against his forehead.  
  
"So...w-what do you think? Of uh...you know...my family and m-my house and-"  
  
"I love it and I love them." Akashi assured him with a soft smile. "They're both so warm and sweet, I can see where you get your kindness from."  
  
Furihata tried his hardest not to blush and tightened his hold on Akashi affectionately.  
  
" _Awwww_ , t-thanks Sei, I think you're p-pretty great too!"  
  
Akashi laughed, low in his throat and moved forward pressing their lips together. Furihata sighed into his mouth and allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto his bed.  
  
Akashi ran his fingers over Furihata's hips and kissed him slowly, rolling their hips together. Furihata moaned quietly as Akashi's hands brushed against his waist, dangerously close to his crotch. Akashi smirked against his boyfriends mouth and was about to dip his hand below Furihata's waistband when his phone chirped all of a sudden.  
  
Furihata shot up, obviously startled, and bumped his nose roughly against Akashi's forehead. They both groaned and Furihata rolled over, cupping his nose and trying not be too embarrassed over how he had just ruined a perfectly steamy moment while Akashi fished around in his jacket pockets for his phone.  
  
"Hello Reo, yes I'm fine...yes Kouki picked me up from the train station, no I don't need anything..."  
  
Akashi couldn't help but smile at Reo's mother instincts.  
  
"Sei-chan are you sure you want to stay the night with them? I mean Chi-chan and I can always come pick you up if you'd like us to."  
  
In the background Akashi could hear Mayuzumi grumbling about how that's last thing he'd wanna do on Christmas Eve. Akashi bit back a chuckle and informed Reo that he was fine and that he should stop calling an checking up on him because everything was good.  
  
"Well I guess I should hang up. Chi-chan's making weird faces at me, stay safe Sei-chan and if you need anything just call! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Reo." Akashi said and ended the call and looked at his boyfriend who had a pillow pressed firmly against his face. As soon as Furihata heard the call end he peeked out over the top of the pillow and groaned.  
  
"Sei, I'm s-sorry, is your forehead okay?"  
  
"I might need you to kiss it better." Akashi murmured and Furihata giggled and cupped Akashi's face in his soft hands and gently brushed his lips against Akashi's forehead. Akashi leaned into his touch and his warm breath tickled Furihata's neck, causing him to exhale slowly.  
  
"A-are you okay?"  
  
Akashi nodded and pressed his head against Furihata's chest, feeling great comfort with listening to his boyfriends steady heartbeat.  
  
Furihata stroked his hair slowly and smiled down at him even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.  
  
He liked this. He really really liked this. Cuddling with his boyfriend in his comfy bed while listening to the wind howl outside and watching the snow swirl outside. It was honestly his ideal afternoon. Maybe this could be their future. They'd move into a spacious apartment and adopt lots of cuddly pets and have a huge queen sized bed with a million throw pillows...  
  
He looked down and smiled endearingly. Akashi had fallen asleep pressed against his chest. He looked so young with his face relaxed and his eyes shut. Furihata bit his lip to keep from going " _nawwwww_ " out loud.  
  
The door opened slowly and Tadashi poked his head in.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. "Hope I'm not inter-"  
  
Furihata shushed him and gestured to the sleeping Akashi.  
  
"Ah alright, sorry. You okay?" Tadashi whispered and Furihata gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Well if you need anything...call mom 'cause I'm not doing anything for your ass." He smirked and dodged a pillow that Furihata chucked at him.  
  
"Me and Shun, we're gonna watch a movie in the living room okay? Don't look at me like that, you idiot, we're not gonna do anything bad!"  
  
Furihata smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah sure alright...hey can I um...join you guys? I'm not really that tired and uh...watching my boyfriend sleep is not an ideal time passing activity."  
  
Tadashi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright c'mon, but Shun's choosing the movie."  
  
"I'll be there in a second."  
  
Furihata gently laid Akashi's head on his pillow and draped a blanket over him before kissing his cheek and turning the light off, keeping the bedside lamp on before heading downstairs to join his brother and his friend.  
  
_(It just had to be a fucking horror movie.)_

                                                              
  
Akashi woke up with a start. He was in a strange room, dimly lit by a small lamp. The window was frosted and everything outside was covered in a fine layer of snow. He looked around wildly before grabbing his phone off of the bedside table and squinting at the bright screen to read the time.  
  
It was just a little past ten. He had zero texts and zero calls which was a relief. The last thing he needed was to be bombarded by texts and calls from Reo.  
  
He had just started typing a new text to Furihata when the door opened, creaking on its hinges and the light turned on. Anita walked in with a tray and smiled at him.

"I had a feeling you would be awake."  
  
She set the plate down onto the dresser and moved to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"Are you alright? Kouki told me about your mother..."  
  
Akashi swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'd prefer not talking about her right now..." His voice cracked and he kept his eyes down and tried his hardest not to weep as she pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Kouki's doing the dishes right now and Tadashi just went to drop Shun off, you just missed dinner so I saved you some leftovers in case you were hungry."  
  
Akashi took the tray from her gratefully and dug into the chicken salad. He had the decency to swallow his first mouthful before thanking the woman.  
  
"No problem bebé, it's just that...Kouki really seems to like you and you're a really nice boy, Seijuurou...I wouldn't mind if you ever became my son-in-law."  
  
"MAMÀ!" Furihata cried out from the doorway. His cheeks were bright red and he was shaking from how nervous he was. Akashi smiled at him then winked at Anita making her laugh.  
  
"This boy is too precious!" She clapped her hands. "I love him!"  
  
Furihata shook his head and covered his face.

Anita laughed even harder. "I get it, i get it, Kouki doesn't want me here. Alright you two I'll be heading off to bed, try not to stay up too late! And don't have too much fun!"

Furihata groaned softly and flopped onto his bed as his mom left with a ruffle to Akashi's hair and a kiss to the back of Furihata's head.

Akashi picked at the biscuit on his plate and quietly asked Furihata if he could have a knife.

 _"A k-knife???_ Why would you need a knife?"

"To eat this of course." Akashi was still eyeing the biscuit suspiciously and Furihata stifled a laugh.

"It's finger food Sei, here let me show you." Furihata tore off a piece from the biscuit and rubbed it on Akashi's lips. Akashi raised an eyebrow but obediently opened his mouth and allowed Furihata to feed him the biscuit. 

After Akashi finished the meal and Furihata had cleaned the dishes up they climbed back into bed, the lights closed, blinds drawn and door closed. Akashi wrapped his arms around Furihata and sleepily nuzzled his neck.

 _"I love you."_ He murmured and kept on nuzzling Furihata's neck, unaware of the affect his words had on his boyfriend.

"O-oh, I love you t-too Sei!" Furihata exclaimed, trying to keep the dorky excitement out of his voice.

He held Akashi a little closer to him that night.

 

Akashi woke several hours later and immediately grabbed his phone to check the time. 12:03. 

He shook Furihata's shoulders and grinned at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Sei what the he-" Akashi cut him off by kissing him. 

_"Merry Christmas Kouki."_

Furihata rubbed his eyes and smiled tenderly back. 

_"Merry Christmas Sei."_


End file.
